Cherry Candy and Something Illegal
This page belongs to Strider, so please don't edit it for any reason without my permission. Tania sat on the couch in her living room, waiting for Ryan to come knocking at her front door. He probably wouldn't, though, after what had happened the night before. She had gotten mad at him for some reason that you can't even remember and then threw the cherry lollipop she had been sucking on at him. He hated cherry candy, the color red, Tania's saliva in contact with his skin or clothes, and when she threw pretty much anything at him, so she pretty much nailed it in terms of making him mad. Ryan was the type to stay mad for a long while even if there's no reason to. Maybe this time will be different, she kept telling herself, and then contradicted that by reminding herself of all the fights they had been in recently. She unwrapped a cherry lollipop and put it in her mouth as she began looking through a pile of books in the corner of her living room. She had read all of them with Ryan, so maybe rereading one would cheer her up some. As she pushed the books around to find one of her favorites, she found both hers and Ryan's copies of Twilight. Maybe she could use that as an excuse to go over to his house. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number of her possibly-current boyfriend and held the small object up to her ear. It rang twice before she heard Ryan's loud voice come through the speakers of the phone. "Why are you calling me?!" he demanded. "I made it clear when I stormed out last night that I hate you and that I didn't want you to call me ever again!" He didn't think he could hurt her. That's why he was always pushing her down, yelling at her, and never thought about the emotions that could be swirling about inside of her. He thought that she was just the sociopathic, amoral lunatic that she acted like online when they had first met. It made her want to cry knowing that he always thought she was such a shallow person. "You left your copy of Twilight over at my place," she said, her voice slightly choked. She prayed to every god there was out there that he didn't hear that. "I actually found two and I don't know which one is yours." "Look at the covers then, stupid! Mine's the one that's kinda faded." Her voice changed from sad and slightly choked to just downright sarcastic. "Oh, is that so? I might have thought about that if I wasn't, ya know, blind. I can't see a thing, dummy, so how am I supposed to do that?" She ran her fingers over the covers of both copies to make sure he couldn't make her choke on those words. "It's not faded enough for me to feel any difference." "Riiiiiiiight, right. So you found my copy of that book. Great. What am I supposed to do about it?" She pushed up her blue-framed shades and sigh. "I was gonna take it over to you, but I need permission." "Yeah, whatever." Click. The phone line went dead and she closed her stupid clamshell cellphone and put it in her pocket. She stood up and felt around for the wall. When she felt the hard, vertical surface against her fingertips, she crawled around until she found the staircase. It took her only about twenty seconds to do so. Though she was completely sure she found the staircase, she bit down on one of the steps to make sure. She stood up and ascend to the second floor and, as if she could see everything clearly, walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. She hurriedly put on a teal button-up top, dark denim jeans, and black boots, and pinned a badge that she had stolen from the police station her parents worked at to the front of her shirt. She closed and locked her bedroom, and put the key in her pocket. She dropped down to the floor, curled up in a ball, and rolled down the stairs. She had pretty much gotten used to how much it hurt her by now, considering how many times she'd done it. She raced out the front door, grabbing both books on her way, and slammed the door behind her. She tossed the books into one of the saddlebags on her motorcycle and threw one of her legs over it. She pulled the motorcycle key out of her pocket, started up the vehicle, set up the GPS, and took off. She didn't need to see to be able to drive - her GPS told you where to go and when she got too close to another vehicle or the curb. Of course, it was still much more dangerous than if she could see, but she was still alive, wasn't she? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When she reached Ryan's house, she pulled up into his driveway. Upon hearing a loud crash and feeling her motorcycle jerk violently, she hoped she hit the tree in the front yard and not his dad's car. She got off her vehicle, pocketed the key again, pulled the books out of the saddlebag, and went up and knocked on Ryan's door. A few moments later, she heard the door open. Knowing Ryan was the only one home at this time, she didn't have to ask who was standing in the doorway before speaking. "Hey," she said. "Sorry a-" She was cut off when she felt herself hit a wall. She dropped the books out of surprise and struggled to get away. Ryan had her pinned against a wall with his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. The two had been in several arguments and occasionally threw random objects that just happened to be there at each other, but neither of them have ever gotten very physical. "Get off!" She tried to shove him away, but he stayed firmly in his position. The next moment, she felt something warm, wet, and soft rub against her cheek. Ryan had just licked her. She instantly relaxed, knowing he had forgiven her. He'd never come even close to licking her before, so it was obvious there was some really strong positive emotions towards her there. She licked him back, covering his whole face with her saliva. For the first time ever, he didn't complain. Instead, he just chuckled, which is even more of a surprise. Despite the fact that she licked him all the time, he had never seemed to grow used to - or even very tolerant of - it. "You're very pretty today," he said softly. Tania smiled and pushed Ryan against what she was pretty sure was the door. Now she had him in the same position that he had her in just a few seconds previously. She leaned forward and kissed him. When Tania pulled back, she heard him smack his lips a little. "Ya know..." For the first time, he was the first to speak after they kissed. "The taste of cherry candy and something that's probably illegal is really enticing right now." "The way you've acted since I got here means you forgive me, right?" she questioned. "Of course." He licked her cheek again. "I could never stay mad at you. I love you so much, and I want you blowing up my voicemail when I don't answer the phone." Tania smirked. "Do you think I've got a chance at taking complete advantage of you?" He nodded, still grinning. "If you kiss me again, you just might." Ryan still loved her more than anything, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't even partly from the the intoxicating flavor of cherry candy and something illegal that her breath always tasted like. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages